User talk:Laviere Aurelius
Feel free to drop a message about a certain article or just saying hi, but no trolls or pointless comments please. And please do not forget to sign your posts with four tildes or hit the Signature button located in the 'Insert' section, next to Template dropdow list. Enjoy your stay here! Laviere Aurelius 09:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Something must be done Don't worry about bothering me man, I'm always happy to help :) Anyway I'll try and see if I can talk to this guy and if he still causes trouble I'll block him. -The Forgotten Beast 09:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Wow thanks for the quick response XD Well duh I'm afraid I was bothering you in middle of your business. And you've gotta check the Revenant talk page. You can find the whole Pooka ghost thing there. =Laviere Aurelius 09:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::We could change the name of Revenant to Revenant (Pooka) and turn the Revenant article into a disambiguation page leading to the articles about both types of Revenants. Is that okay with you? -The Forgotten Beast 09:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It's just me, or the undead Pooka that wanders in Netherworld is supposed to be Skeleton not Revenant? Revenant is the one that you fought in Winterhorn Ridge if I remember correctly but I don't have the art book so well, I can't say much. =Laviere Aurelius 09:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have screenshots from the Art book and it shows that the Pooka Spirits' name is Revenant but it didn't say the names of the shadow monsters on Winterhorn so I just called them Desecrators until someone moved the information, so I can say for certain that the Pooka Spirits' name is Revenant but I cant remember diddly about the name of the Winterhorn guys, here's a link to a page from the artbook: Google Images-The Forgotten Beast 10:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::When I tried to enlarge the picture, it says 403 Forbidden :( But overall, I see that. In the game, you also calls those sub-bosses on Winterhorn as Revenant yeah I don't mistaken :D I agree with creating disambiguation page for Revenant. That way people wouldn't complaint about the difference between the Descrerator and King Valentine. =Laviere Aurelius 10:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll get started on it then, by the way who is this user you mentioned who is inserting incorrect information into the articles? -The Forgotten Beast 10:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::A Wikia Contributor. He never left his IP Address or never leave a message on the talk page so it's hard how to determine who is this guy. And by the way, this has been tugging lately but Crystalization Cauldron isn't Ringford's greatest weapon right? Because Queen Elfaria is dead when she tries to claim this cauldron and while Mercedes gets her hand on the Cauldron, Ringford didn't use the cauldron for warfare right? Queen Elfaria's intention is to kept Cauldron away from Odin and persevere her land that's all :O =Laviere Aurelius 10:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Good point, should we change it to Riblam then or the Shadow Knight (they pretty much used Oswald as a weapon anyway)? -The Forgotten Beast 10:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think we should do. If Riblam is included, then the other country must include the psypher as well. =Laviere Aurelius 10:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::By the way here is the larger scale image on the artbook page which features Revenants, if you'd like anymore pages let me know. -The Forgotten Beast 10:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow thanks, this is a really big help! And by the way, I was wondering about Capital of Titania article. Shouldn't it be merged into the Titania article itself? Since Capital of Titania is a part of Titania itself >_> =Laviere Aurelius 00:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Very well then. -The Forgotten Beast 01:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC)